1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a transistor, and more particularly, to a dual work function buried gate-type transistor, a method for fabricating the transistor, and an electronic device including the transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transistors employ metal gate electrodes as their gate electrodes. Metal gate electrodes of low resistance may reduce gate resistance. Also, since the metal gate electrodes have a high work function, they may decrease channel impurity dose. This may lead to reduced leakage current, thus improving performance of transistors.
The high work function, however, has a problem in that gate-induced drain leakage (GIDL) is increased in an area where a metal gate electrode overlaps with an impurity region (for example, a source region/drain region). In particular, it is difficult to decrease the gate-induced drain leakage in a buried gate-type transistor because there is a large area where a metal gate electrode overlaps with the impurity regions (which includes a source region and a drain region).